Flying Without Wings
by Castielmyangel143
Summary: Castiel is now human and Dean feels bad that Castiel can't fly any more, so Dean shows Castiel that you don't need wings to fly. Oneshot maybe. Just a bunch of fluff rated K .


This is a story I thought of while I was at the ice rink just a bunch of fluff Enjoy

~o~

Dean pulled Castiel into this Large building, Dean was smiling like an idiot but he didn't care. "Dean where are we?" Castiel asked looking around.

"A place come on you'll love it the guy who owns it owed me a favor now come on" he said walking a little faster. They walked throw a door into a room with a bunch of benches and a very large window with no glass in it. "Here sit down" Dean said and Castiel sat on a bench. "Here take your shoes off" he said and Cas did so. Dean grabbed his shoe and read the label to see what size they were then went into a room behind the window.

Castiel waited patently and Dean returned with two pairs of ice skates. He knelt in front of Cas and grabbed his ankle. "Stay still" he said as he pushed Castiel foot inside the skate and tied it making sure it was tight enough, Then he did the same to the other one before putting on his skates. Dean stood up with out a problem, he stood in front of Cas to help him to his feet. Castiel took Deans hand and stood losing his balance and almost falling but Dean caught him. Castiel held tight to Deans jacket in fear of falling again.

Dean laughed "It's okay take my arm" he said and Castiel grabbed his arm and they slowly walked to the ice. Dean stepped on the ice and skated to the center of the rink almost falling "Wow it's been a while" he said trying to get use to the ice. He remember just how much he loved playing hockey, he skated back to where Castiel was waiting. Dean extended his hand for Castiel to take, Castiel grabbed his hand and stepped on the ice. He stood there for a moment before trying to walk and his feet came out from under him and he fell backwards onto the ice.

Dean smiled at him and helped him to his feet "I don't see the fun in this"Castiel said. Dean laughed "come on you just need to get the hang of it" he said and slowly pulled Castiel to the center of the rink and let Cas go and skated away so Cas couldn't see him.

"Dean?" he said and tried to move forward but failed and started to fall backwards again but Dean came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. Castiel gabbed Deans arms "Don't let me fall" he whispered.

Dean smiled "To late"he said remembering how Castiel was now human. He placed his feet with one in between Castiels legs up against his right leg and his other on the outside of his left. "Here move with me" he said and he started pushing them along the ice. Castiel's feet mimic Deans as they move.

Dean then let go of Castiels waist and grabbed his hand, Csatiel was a fast learned he was skating just like Dean a little wobbly but he was moving and not falling. Castiel and Dean flew across the ice turning as the rink did then Dean let Cas go and skate by himself.

Castiel now understood why Dean took him here and he smiled sweetly at the thought. He felt like he was flying again that's why Dean brought him here, Dean knew how much Cas missed flying. Castiel closed his eyes so he could imagine flying through the air, then he felt something hit his foot and he stopped and opened his eyes. Looking down at the ice he saw a little black boxes, the outside was fuzzy and when he opened it there was a silver ring inside and a piece of paper stuff in between the ring and box.

Castiel took the piece of paper out and unfolded it. His mouth hung open when he read what it said. In beautiful handwriting the words _'will you marry me Castiel'_ were written on it. Castiel dropped the note and looked up to look for Dean but he wasn't in front of him, he turned around to find Dean on one knee smiling up at him.

"Will you?" he asked standing to be semi-eye level with him, taking Castiels hands in his. Castiels eyes filled with tears.

"Yes" he said and Dean smile widened as he slipped the ring onto Castiels finger and pulled him in for a loving kiss. Castiel Winchester was the best thing Dean has ever thought of.

~o~

well I hoped you liked it there may be more to it I'm not sure please review! :)


End file.
